The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device and more particularly to a method for adjusting a level of a verifying voltage supplied to a word line to reduce a source line bouncing phenomenon.
Recently, the demand has increased for a non-volatile memory device which electrically programs and erases data, and does not require a refresh function for periodically rewriting data.
The non-volatile memory device generally includes a memory cell array having matrix-typed cells for storing data, and a page buffer for programming data to a specific memory cell or reading data from a certain cell.
The page buffer has a pair of bit lines connected to a given memory cell, a register for temporarily storing data to be programmed to the memory cell or data read from a certain cell, a sensing node for sensing a voltage level of a specific bit line or voltage level of a certain register, and a bit line selecting circuit for controlling connection of the bit line and the sensing node.
In a program operation of the non-volatile memory device, if source line bouncing occurs, it may be verified that a specific cell is programmed even though the cell is not adequately programmed. As a result, when reading the cell after the program operation is finished, the cell may be read as not programmed.